Ocultar lo innecesario
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Arthur se avergüenza cuando en una reunión del consejo estudiantil se dan cuenta de los chupetones que le deja Alfred, qué podría hacer Alfred para calmarlo y demostrarle que en verdad lo quiere? USUK algo de lemon


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~ y si son de deviant art entonces claramente son de ellos

zape (váyase) / chilin (está bien) / vara (cosa) / comiendo jobo (no asistir a clases) / un leñazo (un montón)

* * *

Alfred estaba saliendo con Arthur, le llevó tiempo convencerlo y hasta tuvo que estar bajo rigurosas pruebas pero al fin lo logró, el inglés aceptó salir con él –a su modo tsundere claro- pero le quería y aceptó.

Un día Arthur llegó con su uniforme más acomodado de lo normal, todos los botones cerrados sin importarle el hecho del bochorno que hacía aquel día e incluso trataba de mantenerse algo apartado de los demás, sentado en su sitio con las manos sobre su cuello totalmente abstraído en algo

-hey Arthur! –le llamó Catalina, una colombiana la cual en su frente tenía una linda cinta con un moñito de medio lado, tratando de que le prestara atención-

-ah eh?! –se sobresaltó-

-que le pasa?

-ah!...yo…-sacudió la cabeza para regresar a la Tierra- lo siento que querías?

-que tienes la reunión del Concejo Estudiantil

-ya empezó?! –se levantó preocupado-

-nones, pero zape que si no llega tarde

-thanks! –salió corriendo en dirección al aula indicada para reuniones-

Llegó después de algunos minutos puesto que quedaba al otro lado de la academia, entró algo precipitado porque llegaba un poco tarde

-siento llegar tarde!

-es raro viniendo de ti Arthur –mencionó Jack, un australiano de ojos verdes muy sonriente-

-chilin, además eres el que menos llegas tarde –le dijo María, una puertorriqueña de cabello largo y violeta-

-gracias…-suspiró tomando asiento-

-no le da calor usando así la ropa? –le preguntó curiosa una costarricense de cabello café con un rulo hacia atrás muy travieso-

-Lucía, -le dijo Vash, un suizo estricto y serio el cual estaba a su lado- tú tienes un pañuelo en el cuello y tu cabello está suelto

-pero s…-fue interrumpida-

-sí ya entendimos –el inglés ya quería terminar y no quería seguir con lo mismo- ahora empecemos lo que tenemos que empezar

Y así empezaron los temas a discutir, eran varios así que parecía que a cada debate que surgía se le sumaba otro, después de casi una hora en ese salón Arthur empezaba a sufrir, estaba sudando y no hacía caso a lo que le decían sus compañeros, bien, en un momento se distrajo y aflojó la corbata desabrochando también los dos primeros botones de la camisa dejando ver…

-Arthur qué put*s es esa vara?! –gritó escandalizada la costarricense-

-owa! –se espantó el chico que tenía una curita en la nariz- Arthur qué te ocurrió en el cuello?

-q-qué cos…? –se palmeó donde el castaño señaló, tenía varias curitas y algo morado alrededor de estas, como si no cubrieran bien la zona- no es nada!

-no deberías ocultar algo que te hace sentir mal, podría ser peligroso –le habló el suizo con su tono severo-

-sólo me picó un insecto! –se defendió- no es relevante!

-pero parece ser más que eso –la puertorriqueña- hay un virus en la escuela, mira que muchos están comiendo jobo incluyendo tres de nosotros. Qué si eso te afectó?

-María eso es imposible! –continuó defendiéndose-

-no es imposible –le contradijo la costarricense- podría ser que…-se detuvo para mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa al descubrir algo- ah~ ya sé qué es

Todos la miraron curiosos, Arthur no, él la miró con pánico

-usted no salía con Alfred? –le miró traviesamente acercándose para que este empalideciera-

-qué tratas de decir? –le interrogó el rubio amante de las armas-

-quieres decir que se relaciona a su noviazgo? –se preguntó el australiano-

-pero Arthur jamás…-la pelivioleta le miró buscando ser contradicha (claro que mantenía por dentro una risa por querer salir ya que lo entendió)-

-hmm~…parece que los dos son muy juguetones~ jajajajajaja –se rió la muchacha, los otros dos jóvenes al fin captaron-

-no muestres cosas pervertidas! –riñó algo molesto Vash-

-p-pero –Jack se sonrojó un poco- no te preocupes, ah de ser normal…

-sí, sí sólo lo estoy molestando –la chica le trató de consolar, Arthur estaba rojo por completo y sumamente avergonzado- verdad?

-eso no es relevante ahora –le respondió de vuelta el otro rubio-

-sí, olvídalo –le dijo la pelivioleta-

-ves? –Jack le miró-

Arthur no respondió, claro que sus compañeros entendían, pero era una vergüenza enorme que supieran eso. Maldijo, maldijo infinitamente a Alfred, él le había hecho eso chupetones que tanto trataba de ocultar, se lo dijo, le dijo que tuviera cuidado y que no se aprovechara pero el estadounidense era sordo y nunca le hacía caso, menos en la intimidad. Arthur explotó de sólo recordarlo

-bloody hell! no importa ya! Basta de esta fucking tontería de una vez! –se levantó de su asiento- odio esto! Odio a Alfred! Bloody hell los odio a todos! –corrió colerizado fuera del salón-

-debe sentirse mal, le ayudamos? –Jack se preocupó un poco-

-déjalo, se tiene que enfriar para pensar claramente –aconsejó Vash- todo le da pena y tiene que arreglarlo sólo

-que pena –suspiró María-

-si se diera cuenta de que un leñazo de gente viene con esas varas entonces no se enojaría tanto –comentó Lucía-

Era cierto, pero Arthur ya estaba muy lejos para escucharlos. Se fue a los baños para tratar de calmarse mojando su cabeza en el grifo, no sólo tenía calor por el clima, estaba abochornado de la vergüenza que se acababa de pegar. Respiró hondamente y se escurrió pensando…no es que odiara a Alfred por hacerle esas marcas, era de él y esa era la prueba de ello pero no se sentía cómodo cuando sus compañeros lo veían, se sentía débil y eso para nada le gustaba. Estaban en receso, se quitó las curitas un momento, no había nadie en esa zona por lo que se sentía algo mejor hasta que…

-hey Arthur! –escuchó esa voz, sabía a la perfección quien era- Artie al fin te encuentro!

-qué bloody hell quieres? –le habló molesto-

-p-por qué estás enojado?

-por tu culpa idiota!

-yo qué hice?!

-esto! –le señaló su cuello amoratado- eh pasado la peor de las vergüenzas por tu culpa!

-qué…?

-siempre haces lo mismo! No te preocupas por mí! Te digo que no lo hagas o por lo menos en un lugar menos visible pero no te da la gana nunca hacerme caso! Sólo piensas en ti y me jode peor que un francés! –escupía fuego, pero se estaba desahogando cosa que le cayó como balde de agua helada a Jones el cual por obvias razones sintió culpa-

-Artie dis-discúlpame…yo…-se sintió verdaderamente apenado-

-ya no importa! Me largo –salió de los baños siendo seguido del mayor-

-e-espera!

-no! –corrió a un aula vacía cercana a donde se encontraba-

-que esperes te digo! –antes de que el otro cerrara la puerta logró poner un pie y así usar sus manos para abrirla y entrar encerrándose con su novio adentro-

-aléjate de mí! –exigió el menor retrocediendo arisco-

-pero es en serio, en verdad siento eso…-habló con la verdad-

-eso no cambia idiota!

-pero no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo, te compensaré –le sonrió acercándose lentamente-

-y cómo piensas hacerlo imbécil?

-con esto…

Le besó suavemente, el menor se sonrojó sorprendiéndose de la acción pero se alejó contra su ser interno

-no ves que estoy molesto?! No me beses así como así!

-pero te gusta no? –sonrió lascivamente tomándolo de la cadera para volverle a besar-

Arthur se resistió en un principio no pudiendo seguir después de unos segundos rindiéndose ante esa boca que tanto lo volvía loco, la falta de aire los separó mirándose detenidamente completamente sonrojados, sobre todo el inglés

-Artie me perdonas? –le preguntó el mayor con un tono suave y ojos de cachorro-

-idiota –masculló desviando la mirada-

-gracias! –le volvió a besar, pero esta vez más fogosamente-

Fortaleció el agarre para sentirlo más cerca, siendo correspondido por los brazos que rodearon su cuello. Entre beso y beso la temperatura aumentaba, de un momento a otro Alfred empezó a escabullir su mano bajo la camisa de su pareja, lentamente acariciando la suave piel sacándole un leve gemido al menor

-es-espera! Q-qué estas ha-haciendo? –se sintió nervioso-

-no es obvio…? -le sonrió con un toque de lujuria en sus orbes azules-

-pe-ro…es-esto es…

-descuida…tendré cuidado esta vez…-le susurró al oído provocándole al anglosajón un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda-

Se dejó llevar, Alfred no sólo tocaba debajo de su camisa, ahora desabrochaba la parte superior de la ropa de este comenzando a dar besos en el cuello, sólo besos, sin marca alguna, bajó por la clavícula lamiendo gustosamente sacándole leves gemidos al menor. El aula en donde se encontraban estaba en desuso por lo que no había si quiera pupitres, terminando por recostarse en el suelo, Arthur debajo abrazado a Alfred el cual lo trataba más delicadamente de lo normal.

Rápidamente el ojiazul le quitó completamente la camisa degustándose con la vista que le proporcionaba y de inmediato buscando los botones rosados del ojiesmeralda, lamiendo y estimulando al menor el cual no se reprimía ningún gemido entre jadeos. Bajó hasta el vientre entre besos y lamidas provocadoras, se detuvo al tocar el pantalón y subió de nuevo a la boca saboreando cada rincón de esa deliciosa cavidad inglesa, era delicioso y era correspondido en una batalla de lenguas la cual no tenía ganador, se separó un momento para quitarse él la camisa, dándole al anglosajón una vista perfecta de su cuerpo bien formado, todo lo de godo eran músculos lindamente marcados, se restregó al cuerpo menor sintiendo sus pieles uniéndose y calentándose cada vez más, besos y caricias torturando al inglés el cual se excitó más al sentir la rodilla del mayor rozándose contra su miembro; esos jadeos y gemidos volvían más impaciente a Jones, el cual entonces decidió deshacerse del resto de la ropa de ambos.

-en verdad lo quieres? –le susurró al oído al menor-

-qu-qué clase de…pregunta es esa i-idiota? –se molestó un poco, sintiendo la rodilla del mayor presionándole más sacándole otro gemido-

-lo tomaré como un sí

Esa actitud tan atrevida y sensual del norteamericano le volvía loco, recibiendo en su boca los dedos del mayor humedeciéndolos por completo y luego se dirigieron a la estrecha entrada del europeo el cual jadeó al sentir el primer dedo entrar, era algo incómodo pero pronto se acostumbró recibiendo el segundo entrar y esta vez gimiendo más fuerte, movimientos en tijerilla abriendo más y dando paso al último dedo, el gemido se reprimió por otro beso

-ya casi…espera un poco

-bloo-dy hell…en-entra ya

La petición fue concedida sin pensarlo apartando la mano y acomodando el miembro en su entrada ya preparada. Primero la punta y lentamente entrando por completo sacando gemidos más sonoros y gustosos arqueando la espalda al sentir al mayor en su interior. Alfred esperó hasta que se acostumbrara y al sentir un ligero movimiento quitándole otro gemido a ambos entonces inició en vaivén, al principio ligero para después aumentar la velocidad

-A-Alfred ah~ ah~ -gemía el anglosajón aruñando la espalda del mayor-

-hgm~ Arthur…e-eres…ah~ delicioso

Gemían ambos al compas de sus caderas moviéndose para sentir más placer del otro, Alfred entraba y salía de Arthur, sintiendo la estrechez y calidez del menor mientras le besaba con fogosidad y le susurraba cosas al oído recibiendo espasmos de placer cada vez más altos al igual que los gimoteos de ambos. Una fina capa de sudor les cubría en sus enrojecidas pieles por el calor que percibían siendo uno, porque no era simple sexo, era hacer el amor

-Al…ah~ Alfred…ah~ a-ahí agh!

Al fin dio en el punto clave con ese gemido en especial, embistió más fuerte dando en ese lugar gritando más fuerte

-m-me vengo ah~ Al-Alfred…ya no ah~ aguanto más

El último movimiento fue el más profundo y placentero haciendo que el inglés se corriera con un fuerte alarido de placer en el vientre de ambos y por la contracción muscular provocó el orgasmo del más grande el cual se vino en el interior de este el cual se relajó al sentir el líquido tibio llenándole, recostándose un poco en el menor cansado y regulando la respiración. Arthur le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad luego dando otro gemido al sentir al otro salir despacio. Lo abrazó apoyándolo contra su pecho, se quedaron en silencio por un rato luego incorporándose el ojiverde

-qué sucede?

-debemos irnos, te das cuenta de donde estamos?

-no quiero ir…quiero estar contigo -hizo un leve puchero-

-en casa ya habrá tiempo –le sonrió mientras buscaba su ropa-

-sí! –hizo lo mismo-

Se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron para salir como si nada y que no les descubrieran, esta vez Arthur no se cubrió las marcas de antes, ya no le importó porque recordó porqué las tenía, a pesar que le costara admitirlo quería mucho a Alfred y era recíproco así que aunque fuera por el mayor no le importaba tener esas marcas ya que sólo significaban que él era suyo y él de él.

* * *

bueno, espero les haya gustado; nos vemos en otro fic y gracias por leer

reviews?


End file.
